We're All DEVO
Synopsis Track Order : "We're ALL Devo!" - Booji Boy and General Boy : Satisfaction (video) (2:38) : The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprise (video) (2:42) : Whip It (video) (2:40) : Rod and Donut Rooter (segment one) : Girl U Want (video) (2:45) : Freedom Of Choice (video) (3:30) : Beautiful World (video) (3:33) : Booji Boy's Funeral (Tunnel of Life tour film, intro) - Booji Boy and General Boy : Rod and Donut Rooter (segment two) : You Chose To See A DEVO Performance (tour film) - General Boy : Peek-A-Boo (video) (3:01) : That's Good (video) (2:59) : Dr. Detroit (video) (3:10) : Rod and Donut Rooter / Dr. Byrthfood and Devo (segment three) : Through Being Cool (video) (3:11) : Love Without Anger (video) (2:34) : A Worried Man (video) / Rod Rooter (4:37) : End Credits : Rod Rooter introduces last video : Jocko Homo (video) (2:52) : (Track times from Sony Video LP advert VSO-24X) Credits On-Screen Credits (Credits appear in all caps.) Opening Title Credit Screen Compact Video Services We're All DEVO A Retrospective Music Video Program October 22, 1983 Closing Credits with Devo Videography We're All DEVO A Retrospective Program of Devo's Music-Video Classics Program Produced by Chuck Statler Program Written and Directed by Gerald V. Casale Featuring the members of Devo Mark Mothersbaugh Bob Mothersbaugh Allensic Myers Bob Casale Gerald V. Casale Also Featuring Robert L. Mothersbaugh Sr. as General Boy Booji Boy as Himself Craig Allen Rothwell as Spazz Attack Michael Swartz as Rod Rooter Laraine Newman as Donut Rooter Timothy Leary as Dr. Byrthfood Devo Videography "Satisfaction" 1978 and "The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprise" 1979 Produced and Directed by Chuck Statler "Worried Man" 1979 An excerpt from Neil Young's feature film "The Human Highway" "Whip It" 1980 Produced by Chuck Statler Directed by Gerald V. Casale "Girl U Want" "Freedom of Choice" 1980 Produced by DEVOVISION Co-Directed by Chuck Statler and Gerald V. Casale "Beautiful World" 1981 "Love Without Anger" 1981 "Through Being Cool" 1981 and "Peek-A-Boo" 1982 "That's Good" 1982 Produced by Chuck Statler Directed by Gerald V. Casale "Theme From Dr. Detroit" 1983 A promotional music-video for the soundtrack album "Dr.Detroit" From the Universal film "Dr. Detroit" "Theme From Dr. Detroit" Video Produced by Robert Weiss Directed by Gerald V. Casale All video story concepts by Mark Mothersbaugh and Gerald V. Casale Director of Photography Chuck Statler With the exception of "Theme From Dr. Detroit" and "Worried Man" All film editing Dale Cooper Videotape editing and post production John Neal Audio engineering and technical assistance Bob Casale All additional soundtrack elements by DEVO Special Thanks To Annerose Bucklers For Everything Douglas St. Clair Smith Church of the Sub-Genius For Pixilation John Zabrucky Modern Props For Set Design John Whitney Jr. Digital Productions For Digital Scene Animation Bill Gerber and Elliot Roberts Lookout Management For Career Direction And Special Thanks To All The Beautiful Mutants Who Support Devo © 1983 DEVOVISION Trivia *This was assembled by October 1983 but released (in the U.S.) in 1984 to be eligible for it's 1985 Grammy nomination. *This title is a VIRA award winner. : Additional instrumental music was composed and performed by Mark Mothersbaugh. *The "We're All Devo" segment of "The Truth About De-Evolution" contains the music heard with Booji's entrance and also the intro to "Mechanical Man" is heard with the neon DEVO. *Booji Boy's Funeral/Tunnel of Life intro is heard when Booji is in the ambulance. *Music is heard with General Boy introducing the Devo concert. *Music is heard at Lifeforms Unlimited with Dr. Byrthfood and with Mark's vision. *End credits music is the E-Z listening version of "Whip It." Notes : Sticker on original shrinkwrap of the release in Betamax tape format: "1984 VIRA AWARD WINNER, AS SEEN ON MTV Music Television Stereo-Mono Compatible Beta Hi-Fi" Reference External Links : We're All Devo (Master Release) -- Discogs : We're All Devo Video (Overview) -- AllMusic : We're All Devo (1983) -- IMDb : All Devo (1990) VHS re-release(overview) -- allmovie : We're All Devo -- Wikipedia